Destined Lovers
by RenXKyokoLuver
Summary: When May's previous life as the Princess of Hoenn is ruined, May is determined to make the best of her new identity. Along the way, her friends signed her up for a contest against every girl in Hoenn for the Prince's heart. Will May get her happily ever after or will she let Brianna, the girl who ruined her past life, get the spotlight? Contestshipping! Rated T for swearing.
1. Escape!

**Hello everybody! I'm back! This will be my first Pokémon Fanfic! I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

~Escape!~

May's POV

Red, orange and yellow dance before my eyes. Is this a dream? I don't know. This place smells weird and my head hurts. In the background I hear a voice. Who is it? The voice is calling me.

"Maybelle! Maybelle!" the voice yelled.

I was brought back to consciousness. The red, orange and yellow were the colors of fire. Fire burning the palace. A hand gripped me. I face my savior. It was my father. In my dazed state, I managed to make out his words. _Escape NOW!_

I listened to him. I ran away. Away from my beloved kingdom, away from my people, away from my precious family. I ran away from the terror of the night. After I was safe in the forest, I turned around. I wish I hadn't. The fire scorched the village, consuming it. Warriors from a unfamiliar kingdom attacked. Screams were heard and people died. I turned around again and fled, leaving everything behind, my family, my friends, my identity. My name isn't Maybelle Maple anymore. It's May.

* * *

**Short Prologue but just as suspenseful, don't you agree?**

**Please Review!**

**Next Chapter Deadline: March 8th 2014**


	2. Escape! Part 2!

**Hello! Thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon!**

* * *

~Escape! Part 2!~

May's POV

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I could hear barking in a distance away. I look behind me. Three mean-looking Mightyenas were on my tail. I dashed through undergrowth and across a river. The three Mightyenas did not waver even a bit as they cross the river; their teeth gleamed in the night as they growled at me. It was then when I made the worst decision of my life. I tripped and fell flat on my face. I cursed clumsy self as I shrank back from the vicious dogs. Quickly, I grabbed Blaziken's pokeball from my bag.

"Blaziken! Use Flamethrower!" I yelled. Flames blasted out from Blaziken's mouth. The Mightyenas flinched and ran away. I sighed in relief as I called Blaziken back to his pokeball. If I was two seconds late I would've been Mightyena chow.

I got up and brushed the dirt off my dress. Not that it made a difference anyway. I walked aimlessly through the deep forest. Every few minutes I would stop and listen for them. Who are they, you ask? _They_ are the ones that burned my home down. _They_ are the ones that separated me and my family. _They_ immediately came after me when they found out that I had escape. _They_ wanted to kill me.

Soon, my eyelids grew heavy. I felt tired and sore. Add to that; my feet were killing me. Somehow I found myself in a meadow. I collapsed on the ground and look up at the sky._ The stars are so pretty tonight_. It's true. The star-filled sky cast a serene spell on the field._ I wish Mom, Dad, and Max could see this_. Tears started welling up in my eyes. I didn't need confirmation to know that they were dead. That night, I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of barking. Hastily, I hid behind a bush. Two figures stood in the far distance, apparently, arguing.

"Dumb dogs, ain't worth training if they can't even catch that brat!" the gruff voice of the first figure mumbled as he kick the three Mightyenas. The Mightyenas whimpered.

"Ease off on the dogs, will ya? It's not our fault that bitch is fast." Another voice replied. "I blame it on you, If it wasn't for you we'd be better off!" the first voice yelled.

"Two million dollars! Are you dumb? It's our chance to get rich!" the second voice yelled back.

"Well we'd better find her before Lady Brianna finds out we're slacking!" I frowned.

Who was this Brianna girl and why does she want to kill me? I gulped and inched closer to hear their conversation. Bad Idea. The bush rustled as I moved.

"I hear something! It's coming from over there!" the two figures turned my way. Before I could think, I was off like a rocket.

"It's her! I know it!" the gruff voice shouted at his partner in crime.

"How'd you know? It must've been a Pokémon!" the partner whined but obeyed.

I ran past another stream and over a log. They were close behind. How did they run so fast? Both of them were overweight and obese!

RIP!

A piece of my dress was caught on a branch. Oh well, screw that! I rushed past another set of trees. They were so close. I found myself running in the direction of a cliff with a rope bridge. I tried to cross the bridge without looking at the swirling waters below. Key word _tried_. Halfway, I found myself hanging on for my life. I turned my head toward the two figures. They had cut the ropes with a knife. They grinned wickedly at me. I knew why. The two ropes that were left could not support my weight. I shifted as I headed for cliff edge.

SNAP!

The two ropes broke as I was sent falling down towards to rushing waters.

"Flygon! Catch her!" an unfamiliar voice was heard. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was green.

* * *

**Please review and leave suggestions! **

**Next Chapter Deadline: March 15, 2014**


	3. Friends or Fiends?

**Chapter Finally finished! Many thanks to reviewers!**

**Special thanks to Ydream08 for you nice suggestion! (I'll try to change it a bit to make it more interesting)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. (If I did, May and Drew would've gotten together already)**

* * *

~Friends or Fiends?~

Nobody's POV

May woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom, and the idea scared her. Why was she in this bedroom? How did she get into this bedroom? When did she end up in this bedroom? There were many questions about the bedroom. May sighed in relief to find her clothes still on her. She looked around the room trying to determine if she should scream for help or not.

The bedroom was light pink. Snow white curtains covered the open balcony. Many light-colored furniture decorated the room. It was definitely a girl's room. Suddenly, a girl with blue hair stepped in the room. May jumped in surprise and found herself on the ground.

The girl giggled. "Sorry to scare you." She placed garments on the nearby dresser. "My name's Dawn."

"I'm Mayb-I mean May." I corrected myself. "Where am I?"

"You're in Larousse Kingdom!" Dawn cheerfully said. "Now which dress suits you better? Ooh! How about the pink one?"

As Dawn made her try on different dresses, shirts, shorts, and jeans, May was deep in thought. _Where have I heard the name Larousse Kingdom?_ Finally, she settled on a red outfit, blue and white gloves, and her trademark red bandanna. **(A/N: Just picture her in her usual getup if the description is not clear enough.)**

"So are you a maid here or something?" May questions Dawn as she brushed May's silky brown hair.

Dawn scrunched her nose as if it were an insult. "Do I look like one?"

"Umm…no?"

"Good, because I'm not."

"Then what's your status here?"

"A lady, more specifically the Princess of Sinnoh." Dawn grinned.

May would've quickly jumped away, if not for the hairbrush that was tangled in her hair. "If you're a princess, why are you brushing my hair?"

Dawn sighed. "Even if I am a princess, I'm still human right? Besides you seem like a nice girl."

"That has nothing to do with my hair." May stated.

"Beside you're not a commoner in the first place."

May looked shocked. "How would you know?"

"I looked through you bag. I found some pokeballs as well as a pendant." Dawn explained like it was obvious.

May groaned. She had completely forgotten about the pendant. Pendants are only given to the females of the royal family, more precisely the princess. May's pendant was made of sapphires outlined with gold and diamonds. It was shaped like a ribbon. The biggest sapphire was in the middle of the ribbon. Dawn pulled out her pendant. Dawn's pendant was made of pink pearls and was also outlined with gold diamonds. Hers was shaped like a heart.

"You won't tell anybody, will you?" May asked quietly.

Dawn nodded. "I won't, I promise." She looked at the clock. "I think it's time to go now."

"To where?"

"To the palace." She giggled.

* * *

May's POV

We walked down the winding paths from Dawn's vacation house (her words, not mine). We walk past a line of houses, markets, and villagers. I took noticed that the houses got bigger and bigger as we walk closer to the palace.

The palace was huge. It was huger than the one my family lived in. The palace was white and gold. The palace had approximately 200 windows. The garden was huge, filled with all kinds of flowers: daisies, gardenias, roses, daffodils, poppies, etc. Many lords, ladies, servants, maids, ran about the gardens doing something.

Dawn pointed at two girls at a tea-table. She called out her Piplup and walk towards them. I pulled out my Beautifly and followed her. As we got closer, I started to recognize both girls. It was Leaf and Misty.

Leaf was the Princess of Johto. She had grass-green eyes and brown hair like mine. She wore a light blue shirt and a mini skirt. She had on a hat. Her pendant was a leaf made of emerald (or jade) it was outlined in gold.

Misty was the Princess of Kanto. She had aquamarine eyes (the same as Dawn's) and bright orange hair. She wore a yellow shirt and blue shorts. Her pendant was a water drop made of blue jewels (most likely aquamarine) and diamonds. She was laughing at Leaf. Her azurill was sitting contently on her lap blowing bubbles.

"Leaf! Misty!" Dawn waved at them, trying to get their attention. Leaf and Misty turned towards us.

"Dawn and….Maybelle? I thought you were dead!" Misty asked astonished.

Leaf nodded. "News was out last night that Petalburg Kingdom burned with no survivors!"

I cringed as the memory returned. "I escaped the fire..." I started to sob. Leaf and Misty warp their arms around me.

"Wait… Maybelle? Your name's Maybelle?" Dawn asked confused.

"I-I-I rather you call me May." I told my friends.

They all nodded in understanding. After a long silence, Dawn spoke up. "I was wondering, why are there so many young girls lined up in front of this palace?" We all looked at the crowd. Many of the girls were about my age, 16. They argued with the poor guards.

"What is this? The apocalypse or something?" Misty asked.

Leaf started to explain. "They are all lining up for tomorrow's event. Tomorrow it would be the day the contests start. It would take months, but the girl with the highest points marries the prince."

"I thought the prince was engage?" I thought out loud. It was true. Every prince in the Pokémon world was to be betroth when they were born.

Misty and Leaf stared at me like I just grew another head. "You didn't forget, did you? LaRousse Kingdom's prince is Drew."

I froze. _Drew? As in Prince Drew? The guy I never met but was betroth to when I was born? _It all made sense._ That was why I recognized the name of this kingdom, _I thought.

Dawn was confused so Misty explained it to her. "But if you are engaged to him, shouldn't you recognized him? After all you did meet him." She said, finally understanding the problem.

I frown. "I never met him." I told her.

Dawn frowned as well. "He was the one that saved you from falling off the cliff; I only nursed you because the queen asked me to."

Misty started to giggle. "Speaking of engagement… Leaf just found out a few days ago that she's engaged to Gary!"

I gasped. "The playboy!"

Leaf expression was of horror. "He's such a jerk! At least Misty has a decent guy."

Misty's face was as bright as her hair. "Ash is okay… I heard Dawn is engaged to Paul!"

We all started to laugh and joke with each other. Soon the sun began to set on the horizon. We soon had to go back.

Leaf suddenly grinned. "I just thought of a great idea! How about we sign our dear little May into the contests!" I stopped walking.

"I don't think it's a good idea, I mean the list is probably full and-"

"There's a spot reserved for you." Dawn interrupted.

"WHAT?"

Dawn talked louder. "The queen suggested to put May on the list."

I groan. "Fine, I'm tired. I got to get ready for the contests don't I?" Together we walked home. I turned to say a final goodbye to Misty and Leaf when something caught my eye. Tonight's stars seem to shine the brightest. _Thank You! _I thought. _For watching over me._ I turned to follow Dawn back to the house. Somehow I felt content to know that my family was watching over me. _Max, Mom, and Dad, I'll do my best!_

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this long chapter :D (considering it's not what most viewers waited for, it explains a lot)**

**Anyway please review. (Pretty, pretty please? with a Pokemon on top?")**

* * *

**Next Chapter Deadline: March 22, 2014**


	4. First Day in the Palace

**Hello everyone! Thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

~First Day in the Palace~

Nobody's POV

Today was the day the contests begin, a major day in Larousse Kingdom. It was a beautiful day to say at least; the sky was painted blue and there was not a single cloud in sight. May got up early to get dressed, brush my teeth and eat breakfast. She grabbed her six pokeballs and ran out the door, hoping to get there in time.

When May got there, the streets were filled with people, mostly girls. Girls of ages 15 through 18 could participate from anywhere in Hoenn. They pushed towards the iron gates where guards tried to restrain them.

"What's your name sweetheart?" A guard said to the person in front of May. May realized that the guard had purple hair and jade colored eyes. He was wearing the most ridiculous Cacturne costume ever.

The tall girl in front of May told the guard her name as she waited anxiously to get past the gates.

"I'm so very sorry, sweetie but it says here on the paper that you are 20 and you already had a husband." The guard told the tall girl. "According to the law, you must be between 15 and 18, never been married, divorced or engaged, and have a clean record."

"How would you know that I'm 20?" The girl questioned as she raised her eyebrow.

"That's what technology is for, Honey." The guard responded as the disappointed girl walked away with a cookie in hand.

May was next. She gulped and walked forward. "My name is May."

The guard asked her a few questions like, how old are you? What kingdom was she from? Etc. He even used a poketch to scan her. After he approved May, he gave her a cookie.

"Um… thank you?" May said but it came out like a question. As she was about to enter the gate, the guard started to cry. May was alarmed. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm so happy, honey! Nobody ever says thank you to me!" He cried happily. May felt suddenly felt very awkward.

"I got to go…I don't want to keep the other girl waiting either." She jerked her head toward the crowd.

Slowly, but steadily she walked into the palace.

May's POV

I couldn't say I felt comfortable in the palace. Who would when more than three dozen girls were wearing big, puffy dress and caking themselves in makeup trying to impress the prince? Most of them were even working on their flirting! An announcer stood on a platform trying to gather the crowd's attention.

After the announcer had everyone's attention, he turned to a lady besides him. To my surprise, I seemed to recognized her. _From where?_

"Good morning, everyone!" She waved. "I know every lady here is excited to win the heart of the Prince!" the crowd cheered. "Now everyone, the advisors will hand you a sheet of paper and escort you to your dorm." She wished everyone luck and left the job to the advisors.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned to find a pretty familiar face. "Solidad!" I cried happily. Let me introduce you to Solidad. She is a tall, pretty woman with salmon-colored hair and is a friend of Brock, the cook of Kanto.

"Maybelle!" She wrapped her arms around me. Despite the fact that she was an advisor, she was one of the few people I confide in.

"Shh! Call me May! What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I'm an advisor for this kingdom!" She handed me a slip of paper and led me down many beautiful corridors. "This is your dorm." She said as she opened to door for me and handed me the key to room 3. She told me to come to her if I was ever lost.

I looked at the sheet of paper. The sheet of paper was written in fancy script.

_Here are the rules in the palace:_

_You would go to bed at 8:00 exactly_

_Please do not hurt any contestants_

_You may use your Pokémon in the contests_

_Good Luck! –The Queen_

I grinned; the rules were very easy to follow. I walked into my room, which looked pretty much like Dawn's place. I laid down on the bed as I could hear the girl in the dorm next to me, she was laughing like a mad person.

I curled myself into a ball and sang myself asleep with a lullaby.

* * *

**Next Chapter Deadline: ****March 31st, 2014**


	5. Contest 1! Meeting Andrew!

**Thanks to everyone who supported me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

* * *

Nobody's POV

May quickly rushed down to the palace lobby. She had woken up later than she was expected, which caused her to rush down the halls in such a hurry. She dashed down the stairs and collided with something.

CRASH! "OUCH!" Okay, _someone_. May rubbed her head as she got up and offered her hand to the red haired girl who fell down because of her. A group of girls stood behind the girl as she glare back at May and swatted her hand away.

"Who do you think you are! Pushing me down like that!" the girl growled at May, her turquoise eyes glaring.

"I didn't push you down!" May protested.

"Yes you did! Now apologize to Lady Brianna!" a girl with blond hair behind the red haired girl scowled at me. Two of the group's girls had me by the head, pushing me down to a dogeza.

"Wait Brianna!... that's your name right?" May ask in shock. _Brianna as in the one that those guys were talking about?_ **(A/N: Please reread chapter 2 if you have no idea what I'm talking about.)**

"Yeah! And its _Lady_ Brianna to you!" Brianna sneered. "Now apologize!"

"I'm sorry for running into you, but I'm not sorry for 'pushing you' when I really didn't!"

"Why you!-"

A green haired guy stepped in. "Hey! Don't you have anything else to do than to start a fight?" The girls frowned and walked away angry. One even muttered _damn_ _gardener _under her breath.

"You're a gardener?" May curiously asked. She blushed. May had to admit to herself that the boy was pretty handsome. Green hair and emerald eyes, their intense gaze on her. He was were casual clothes unlike all the other people who wore fancy ones.

"No, I'm a Snorlax." He sarcastically said.

May fixed her glare on him. "Are you intending to make fun of me?"

"What if I was?"

May growled. Despite the fact that the boy was cute, he was egoistic and arrogant. "What's your name?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

May was starting to like him less and less. "My name is May."

"The name's Andrew, nice to meet you January!" He flipped his hair.

"MAY! M-A-Y! Not January! Anyway, nice to meet you too, _Grasshead." _May said as she tried to control her anger.

"_Will every maiden please make it to the training room? The first contest will start in 5 minutes." _The announcer said over the microphone. May turned her head away from Drew.

"Well I got to go." She flatly mumbled as she started to walk away.

"Wait!" May turned her head back to find an object hurling at her. Instinctively, she caught it. It was a red rose.

"Good luck, April."

* * *

Drew's POV

"Rose?" I glanced down. My prized Roselia stood by my side. She cocked her head, looking partially confused.

"She sure is interesting…" I murmured before heading the other way. "Maybe I'll get to know her as Andrew…"

* * *

May's POV

I was fuming as I ran (more like super-fast walking) down to the training room. If I hadn't woken up late and bump into the snobby girl this whole ordeal wouldn't happen. And by this whole ordeal, I mean Andrew. Yes, the guy who I just met. Yes, the conceited and arrogant one. And yes, the guy that turn my whole day into crap.

"Well, well! If it isn't little miss liar?" Brianna smirked. Her follower sneered at me. I ignored them.

"Yeah, and wasn't that your boyfriend you were just talking to?" the blond girl jeered (You know what? I'm tired of calling her 'the blond girl' so let's call her Bitch #1)

"He isn't my boyfriend," I countered, "My name isn't "little miss liar" either, it's May."

"Well _May_, I hope I don't rain on you parade." Bitch #2 (I'm now pretty fond of the name) grinned. "If he's not your boyfriend, why do you have that rose in your hand?"

I looked down at the rose in my hand. Why hadn't I threw it away already? I quickly hid the rose in the folds of my dress and waited to be called.

When I did, the servants took my measurement and weight, as well as my overall body physical. I had passed with flying colors. Along me, several other eager girls pass, more precisely Brianna's group.

"Oh and by the way May," Brianna said once we were finished, "I plan on winning the prince's heart."

"Have you ever met the prince before?" I questioned her.

Brianna smirk falters but her facial expressions harden again. "No of course not, nobody has…"

"Then how do you know you're in love?"

* * *

May's POV

I shouldn't have asked her that. Somehow Brianna's expression told me to stop questioning her. That question also made me ponder. _How do I know if I'm in love with Andrew? _AHHH! There goes my brain again! I don't like Andrew! I don't like that conceited, egoistic, self-centered, arrogant jerk! I hardly even knew him for one day! I collapsed on my bed and pulled out the rose I hid in my dress. I ran my fingers on the soft petals with only one thought in mind.

"_How do you know you're in love?_"

* * *

**I probably will get a bunch of reviews asking why Drew told May that his name is Andrew. (I will not spoil it!)**

**Please Review!**

**Next Chapter Deadline:**** April 20th 2014. (lol, just joking! April Fool's*)**

***Yes, I know my idea of joke is not very funny.**

**Real**** Deadline****: April 7th 2014**


	6. Drew's Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

~Drew's Memories~

Drew's POV

~_A few weeks ago_~

"What? She's dead?!" My eyes widen at the news. She couldn't be! "There's no way! What happened?"

"There was a fire in the kingdom. Apparently the whole royal family died because there were no survivors. None of the bodies were identified either." My father said stiffly. He knew it was a sore subject to me, seeing how _fond _I was of Maybelle.

There was no way. No way at all would Maybelle die. I don't believe it. I clenched my hands as I paced around the throne room. Tears gathered in my eyes. I tried to grasp the feeling I had the first time I met her…

~_Flashback~_

_10 years ago_

"_Dad, I don't want to go meet some dumb princess." 6-year-old Drew mumbled as his father pulled him into his lap. His father laughed at the young prince's nervousness, considering how many maidens he had already met. They were off to meet another possible bride in Petalburg Kingdom._

"_Drew, it's not right to call someone dumb." Drew pouted in slumped father down in the carriage._

"_But it is true isn't it?" Drew said to himself as in prepare himself for the torture that would come. _

_Finally, the carriage arrived at its destination, Petalburg Palace. Drew hopped out of his seat and ran into the forest before his father could scold him._

_Meanwhile, a small girl played at the edge of the forest with her torchic. She lifted her head as she heard a shifting in the bushes. A small boy with green hair popped out._

"_Are you lost?" the small girl asked._

"_No way, I am definitely not lost." the boy said roughly to the girl. He didn't want a girl to think he was a wimp and definitely not this one. He thought she was cute, in fact she radiated cuteness. She had big sapphire blue eyes and her brown hair was had a doggy style to it. She wore a short pink dress with grass stains all over it._

"_You're so mean! Just because you might be a prince, you shouldn't be rude to people!" she stuck her tongue out. "Grasshead!"_

_The boy scowled. "My name is not Grasshead, Airhead!" Secretly, he was very amused at how the girl was reacting. Every mean comment he made caused her to turn red and puff out her cheeks. Somehow, he found it cute._

"_I am not an airhead!" the girl protested. "I have a name!"_

"_Well so do I!" the boy yelled._

_Unnoticed to them, Drew's and May's Dads were watching them from up the hill. May's father, Norman, chuckled. "They sure get along well." He said. Drew's father agreed. He never saw Drew that enthusiastic to meet someone before._

"_You're so annoying lettuce head!" May screeched as she tightened her hands into a fist. She tripped over a tree trunk as she tried to walk away._

"_Clumsy."_

"_Stupid."_

"_Glutton."_

"_Waah! Daddy! He called me fat!" May wailed as she pointed at Drew. He tried unsuccessfully to calm her down. _

"_I did not!" Drew protested._

"_Yes you did!" May argued._

"_Drew? Did you?" Drew's dad asked._

_Drew lowered his eyes to the ground. "Yes, father."_

"_Apologize to Maybelle right now!" His father said sternly._

"_I'm sorry airhead."_

"_WHY YOU!" _

_~Flashback Ends~_

"What are we going to do? I mean my fiancé is dead…" I manage to choke out.

"I think it is a good idea to have contests to see who is most talented." My father said thoughtfully.

I grimaced at the idea. "You mean to have millions of girls in this palace trying to compete with each other?"

"Of course! How did you think I met you mother?" my father chuckled at my expression. "Besides we will have to employees and Pokémon check their true nature when they are in the halls."

"What about me?"

"You will use a fake name and wear commoner's clothes so they don't pretend to be nice to you."

I smile slightly. "This could work." I said to father. Secretly, I didn't know what would happen.

* * *

**And thus was how the idea started.**

**Please Review!**

**Next Chapter Deadline:**** I'm putting a short hiatus on my fanfics because I'm trying to finish a big school project. I will post again in the summer so please wait a few more months. Thank You!**


	7. Weaving with the best care!

**Thank you for those who waited patiently for this chapter! (knowing me, I'd already be dead if I had to wait that long)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon. period.**

* * *

~Weaving with the best care!~

May's POV

Today was the start of the real contests unlike yesterday where our measurements are taken. The judges explained the rules and guidelines.

"The more points you gain from these contests, the higher the chance of you becoming the next queen." LaRousse Kingdom's Nurse Joy said. "The top 10 girls by the end of the month excel to the choosing while the rest will be sent home," Every girl in the room shuddered at the thought. "But of course we will send wedding cards out to your families."

"This contest is embroidery. Each of you will be given a colorful set of threads you will be using to create a handkerchief. You must embroider your name on there once done." Another judge explained. She was a maid.

"You can use your pokémon in this contest." The third judge stated. "The top 50 handkerchief will be handed to the royal family for their opinion." This judge was a butler with an impressive mustache.

Dawn, who was the special guest for this contest, waved her hand in the air. "You may also be deduced points if the other judges feel the need to do so." She smiled at the crowd but her eyes were on me. As the group of 200 maidens exited the room, she mouthed the words 'good luck'. I smiled back at her and skipped into the other room where the contest took place. Colorful looms were placed on every desk along with scissors, needles, etc. I glanced around the room looking for Brianna. Brianna sat in the front row with her surskit, who was helping her weave.

I sat down in an empty chair at the last row. I picked up the needle and brainstormed about what I wanted to embroider onto the handkerchief. A thought of the green haired jerk popped up. I shook it away. I peered out the window. The rose garden was a few feet away and was already blooming. I blinked. Roses! I thought of grasshead again.

'_I'm embroidering roses into the handkerchief because it's my favorite flower not because of that arrogant jerk_.' I thought to myself. I automatically reached for the red tread but stopped as I touched it. It wasn't very silky so the end product wouldn't end up as nice. I pulled out beautifly's pokeball and released her. Then I got up from my seat and approached Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely.

"Yes? Is there a problem?" She turned her head.

I shook my head. "No there isn't. I was just wondering if I could get some colored dye."

She looked confused but nodded. "What color?"

"Red, green, and gold please." I smiled. Nurse Joy went into the supply room and came back with the dyes. I grabbed them, thanked her, and headed back to my desk. I sat down and asked beautifly to use string shot to produce silk. Then I colored them and set it out to dry. It took almost an hour. By this time, few of the girls were already finished the handkerchief and was already embroidering their design. I then took the white silk and easily made it into a handkerchief with gold trimming. I made sure there wasn't a knot in it before I started making the design. I skillfully stitched on a rose of different shades of red and a stem of green. When I finished, I embroidered my name in red on the bottom and glanced at the masterpiece. Something was missing. I looked up at my beautifly for ideas.

"What can I add to this?" I wondered out loud. Beautifly fluttered its wing, causing silver dust to fall on the handkerchief. This created a sparkle to the newly sowed design. I thanked beautifly and got up from my seat. I gave to masterpiece to Dawn.

"I'm done." I told her. She looked a little surprised, seeing how fast I finished.

"It's based on quality." She stated, trying to look stern. We had agreed to act like we didn't know each other for the sake of these contests.

"I know that miss, thank you for reminding me." I said in the same tone; however it made me sound sarcastic. Dawn stifled a giggle as I returned to my previous seat. I sat down and looked at the girl to my right. She was daydreaming and sowing the hankie at the same time because she was making so many mistakes. I glanced at Brianna. She was stitching hearts and crowns on her handkerchief. Another rich girl screamed hysterically when she accidentally poked herself with the needle. Needless to say, she was deduced points.

Finally a church bell outside signaled the end of the contest. Girls filed out of the room eager for lunch. Many complained about how they didn't finish in time. I followed behind, closing the doors of the sewing room.

* * *

Nobody's POV

Dawn gathered the hankies as the girls stampeded out of the room. The three judges were done grading the hankies. She strode to the door and walked down the familiar white corridors and into the throne room. There the queen sat with great posture.

"My Lady, here are the 50 handkerchiefs." Dawn calmly said as she placed the hankies down. The queen quickly looked over them, not losing any time. Unexpectedly, she stopped at the last hankie.

"By who was this handkerchief from?" The queen asked suddenly, holding up a handkerchief with a rose on it.

Dawn gulped. "May from Petalburg Kingdom." She said stiffly. Suddenly, Dawn swore she saw stars in the queen's eyes.

"It-it's a masterpiece! The threads are made of silk-unlike the thread we used for this contest! This cloth is skillfully done with no mistakes and added to that she uses silver dust to make the handkerchief stand out! Marvelous!" The queen gushed. She regained her previous composure. "Who exactly is this 'May'?"

"She's the girl you decided to enter for the contest because you thought she might have the potential. If you want I could give you her profile." Dawn quickly said.

The queen waved the idea off. "I don't think a simple piece of paper will do. I want to meet her personally."

Unnoticed by the two ladies, a small green figure was listening through the crack of the door. Finally deciding to take matters in its own hands, it quickly walked away leaving no trace.

* * *

**Who is the small green figure? What are its intentions? I'll let you guess and find out in the next chapter!**

**I would appreciate it if you review!**

* * *

**Next Chapter Deadline: June 22nd, 2014**


	8. Roselia's Test!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

~Roselia's test!~

Nobody's POV

"Hey!"

"Ouch!"

"Move it!"

"We have places to go people!"

"YEEOWW! YOU JUST STEPPED ON MY TOE!"

May was pushed forward through the bustling crowd of young maidens. Squeezing through many impatient girls, she made it to the front without losing any limbs. The charts of this week's contest were displayed in the main hall for all to see.

It was Saturday, the end of this week's contests. It also meant that the girls were allowed to go home and relax. Others took this opportunity to try to steal glances on the so said prince. May having no place to go, decided to stay, feeling guilty for allowing herself to crash at Dawn's summer cottage last week.

May stood frozen, disbelieved at her she manage to get top place in this week's main contest, weaving. A picture of her hankie was also displayed. This placed May ahead of every girl in the region by about 50 points.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't May? What did you do to get top place? Bribe the judges?" Brianna sneered as she came up behind May. May clenched her hands into a tight fist. "I'm sure it's just beginners luck!" Her group also snickered along with her.

"Said the girl who is 30 points behind me," May retorted back. She pointed at the chart that displayed the points for the top 10 spots. First place gained 50 points, second place gained 20 points, and the other 8 spots only gained 10 points.

Brianna smirked at May. "Let's not celebrate that fast, May. We both know that the prince is going to belong to me."

"You wish."

Brianna placed a hand on her hip. "Just so you know, I'm staying. I hope you aren't."

"Well, that's too bad, I'm staying as well." May faked a smile, "I hope you don't get in the way of my weekend."

"Humph." Brianna turned around and sashayed back to her room. "Bye."

"See you later, 2nd place." May yelled at Brianna's retreating figure.

May also decided to head back to her room (Which unfortunately was the one next to Brianna's). If she stayed longer, she would definitely have noticed a slight rustling from the nearby bushes.

* * *

Nobody's POV

Roselia definitely hated human girls. To Roselia, they were greedy, two-face, sly, creatures that only admired the prince because of his title. Speaking of the prince, Drew didn't like girls either. He only paid attention to his pokémon, especially Roselia, so when his interest was turned to this 'May' girl, Roselia was curious to know who she really was. Was May just a disguise for a greedy back stabbing-bitch like all the rest of the girls? Roselia decided to test this 'May' to find out.

* * *

May's POV

'Me? Bribe the judges? That's a ton of bullshit! How could she say that!-'I told myself as I fed my pokémon. They could probably sense that I wasn't in my best mood so they were comforting me.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

An ear-splitting shriek rose from the front gardens. I jerked my head towards the sound and because of my curiosity, followed it. I arrived at scene just in time to see all the action.

Brianna was screaming her head off and crying at the same time. "GET THAT FILTHY POKEMON AWAY FROM ME!" She pointed out a green pokémon. It took me a second to realize that it was a Roselia.

A bunch of rich girls at the same table were also hysterically crying. "That pokémon ruined Lady Brianna's dress!"

"Keep that wild pokémon away from my face!"

"Keep it away from my precious pokémon!"

"Oh my poor baby! My poor smoochum!"

"My herb tea! My cinnamon cookies! They're covered in rose petals!"

Yes, so basically they were freaking out because of a Roselia. Go figure. They could scream for all they care.

Suddenly, Brianna pulled off her crystal high heels and threw them at the poor Roselia. Soon many of the girls were relentlessly throwing things at the innocent pokémon. I couldn't stand there and watch anymore. I ran towards the Roselia and pick it up in my protective embrace.

"Stop it you guys!" I yelled at the girls' inhuman ways. "Don't injure innocent pokémon!"

"Innocent? It ruined my dress!" Brianna shouted. The crowd started to complain, once again. I didn't release my grip on the Roselia.

"Still, it's cruel to gang up on it!" I screamed, tears in my eyes. "It may be a wild pokémon, but a pokémon is still a pokémon, and it shouldn't matter if it is yours or not, you should treat them with kindness and respect!"

The girl huffed in annoyance. I could even hear some of them grumble something along the lines of "weird girl" and "stupid pokémon." The girls left, leaving only me and the Roselia.

The Roselia in my embrace looked up at me. It looked like it's surprised, like it had never been treated kindly before.

"Here, hold still." I told it as I brought out a potion. I sprayed the injured places and gave Roselia an Oran berry. "There, all better."

"Lia?" Roselia asked, looking confused. She bit into the ripe fruit, a slight smile on her face.

I giggled, "They won't hurt you anymore, I promise."

Later that evening, Roselia seemed to warm up to me and my pokémon. A call was overheard, and Roselia turned her head.

"Your owner?" I guessed. She nodded, waved goodbye, and left.

* * *

Drew's POV

"Where have you been, Roselia?" I asked as my Roselia ran towards me. She giggled with mirth.

"Rose?" she looked at me with innocent eyes.

"I'm serious here!" I scolded. "I was worried! Just yesterday you were eavesdropping on my mother and Paul's fiancée!"

Roselia ignored me and skipped away.

"Hey! I was still talking!"

* * *

**So Roselia was the eavesdropper! Did anyone guess it right?**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Next Chapter Deadline: June 29, 2014**


	9. Pokeblock Paradise or Nightmare?

**A/N: This is PracticallyInvisible. I've changed my Pen name to TrueOtaku because my sister decided to mess with my account and change my pen name (into a series of numbers). Unfortunately I somehow cannot get my old pen name back so I just changed it.**

* * *

~Pokéblock Paradise or Nightmare!?~

May's POV

I woke up in the morning with a dreaded feeling. Not the I-have-a-stomachache-and-I-need-to-take-pain-medication feeling nor was it the I-really-really-need-to-puke feeling or the crap-I'm-sick feeling. The feeling I had this morning was like I knew something bad was going to happen.

Enough talk about dreaded feelings. I was doomed exactly at the moment when I read the name for the next contest. Pokéblock Making Contest. That was the name. It was definitely a bad omen and I knew I was totally, completely, entirely, absolutely, wholly, utterly, downright going to bomb this contest. Why? I couldn't make Pokéblocks to save my life.

It also didn't help when I standing next to a smirking Brianna as the group of contestants waited to be called.

"This way please." A maid pointed out, leading the group of girls into a big room. Just as I walked in the doorway, the sweet scent of ripe berries replaced the heavy perfume smell that many girls wore. Pokéblock machines lined the tables, all clean and glistening. Berries were piled up in big masses, many I couldn't name.

They explained the rules again and had everyone wear an apron. This time Leaf was the special guest, which I was glad because she already knew that I was hopeless at making Pokéblocks. The other judges were the ones I felt bad for. I would die of guilt if any one of them were to eat my creation and get sent to the hospital because of food poisoning.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" a judge yelled. Suddenly, the roomful of girl turned into a tornado of hissing, hair pulling harpies. Girls fought over the berries, similar to a group of ladies fighting over a 90% off dress from the market. I gulped and hesitantly dived into the crowd. I grabbed a few berries and leaped out before I could get hurt. Even the Judges preferred to stay far away enough so they would not get devoured by the human cyclone.

I looked at the berries in my hand, unsure of what to do. In my hands were a small amount of Oran, Pecha, and other berries I could not recognize. Cutting each fruit carefully, I glanced at what the other contestants were doing. A girl in the corner of the room sulked as she glanced at her empty plate. Another skillfully mixed the berries in the machine. Some, like her, were glancing at their berries, not knowing what to do. I suddenly wish I had listened to Brock's lessons on making Pokéblock. Finally not knowing what to do, I dumped the diced berries into the mixer. Almost immediate did it start, making a small noticeable sound.

_Whirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Ding!_

Pokéblocks of a pink color dropped out in small amounts. I sighed in relief. At least this time the machine didn't blow up. I popped a Pokéblock in my mouth and I immediately regretted doing so. Sour, sweet, spicy, and bitter tastes danced around my tongue, creating a nasty flavor. There was no way I could ever give the judges something this horrible.

"Times up!" Leaf called out. Some of the girls that didn't finished cried, tears ruining their makeup. I felt like crying too, but for a different reason.

Everyone was to place their creation in a zip lock bag with their names. I did as I was told, hoping that the nightmare was over.

* * *

May's POV

(A few hours later)

I felt like I wanted to strangle Brianna.

"Well, didn't I tell you? I got first place in this contest! Now I'm 20 points ahead of you!" Brianna snickered as she pointed at the chart that was recently displayed. "In your face!"

Okay, never mind. I didn't just want to strangle Brianna, I wanted to toss Brianna into a sack and throw her to a pack of wild Mightyenas. That was definitely the better idea.

"Wow Brianna, I never knew you were that competitive or childish." I countered as I crossed my arms.

She looked shocked for a moment before snarling. Her groupies followed her example.

"Like you would actually beat me," Brianna tossed her red hair over her right shoulder, "Not in a million years."

She sashayed away, making sure she swung her hips in a seductive manner. In a distance, I could see Andrew looking at her with disgust as his scissors snip away at a bush. He looked like he was going to puke at any given moment. I started to laugh but caught myself as I went over to say hello.

"Well, if it isn't April." Andrew immediately said as she approached. "Couldn't resist me or what?"

"My name is May." I said as I clenched my fist. "It's not that hard to remember a three-letter word!"

"Whatever, November." He smirked as he put down the scissors. "I heard you completely blew the Pokéblock making contest."

"Well it wasn't _my_ fault that I couldn't please the judges!"

"It's _your_ fault that you made something inedible."

"Why you-"I scowled but was interrupted by Andrew.

"Well I hope you do better in the next contest." Andrew flipped his green hair as he walked away. He tossed a rose flawlessly. I caught it gently. "I'm rooting for you."

"Why thank y- WAIT ANDREW! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?"

* * *

**Please review!**

* * *

**Next Chapter Deadline:**** July 6th 2014**


	10. Disqualification Round 1!

**I'm posting this early because I'm going to New York for a week and my parents won't let me bring my computer.**

**I'm also going with Ama Zon and Amazon Huntress's idea and decided to give Roselia a small part in it. **

**Sorry I can't add Ikari-shipping to this, I'm planning to make this 100% contestshipping. Please understand that :D**

**I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

~Disqualification Round 1! Balancing the odds out ~

May's POV

"…That's what we are doing for the contest. Good luck!" the judge at the podium explained. I could swear that the tension was so thick I would not have been able to cut it with a butter knife. Part of the reason was because the Royal family was there to watch. Well part of the Royal family. The prince was still absent. Another reason was that unlike the other contests this one was drastically different. This contest wasn't to find out what talents you have, like the Embroidery or Pokéblock making, this contest was to see if you are fit to be a queen.

An instructor led us, and by us I meant around 2,000 or more girls, outside to the grand open ballroom. We were numbered off into big groups and given different instructors and advisors. Because of the large number of girls, there were morning contests and afternoon contests. I had actually felt relieve when I was assigned to Solidad. Unlucky for me though, Brianna was also in my group.

"You are so going to be disqualified!" She hissed at me. A few of her groupie who were also assigned to Solidad, smirked at me.

"Let's just wait and see then, Redhead," I retorted back as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, excuse me. At least I know about fashion. I would be caught dead if I wore a tacky outfit like yours."

Tacky? She called my clothes tacky? I'm wearing a red t-shirt that hugs my curves and faded blue jeans. That is hardly tacky. And compared to me, she looked like an overdressed cupcake in 80 degrees temperature, no offense to cupcakes.

"Oh and isn't that your boyfriend over there?" Bitch #1 squeaked in her nasal voice (what's her name again? Maya? Miya?). She pointed at the main garden which the grand ballroom overlooked. Andrew sat there running his hands through his lush green hair, his bright green eyes concentrating on me. He wore a simple white button up shirt and blue jeans. Once he noticed that I was looking at him, a smirk appeared on his handsome face.

Wait. Did I just say handsome? What the heck?

"He's not my boyfriend." I stated as I turned back towards Bitch #1. She twirled her blond hair, looking unconvinced.

She rolled her eyes. "Please! I'm _not _buying that lame excuse."

"You don't have to, it's free."

"Like your shirt." She was going too far. I was itching to pull out my pokémon on her. Luckily Solidad started to explain the rules.

"For this station you will walk towards the balcony and back with a book on your head. Make sure the book doesn't fall. If it does, go back to the end of the line. If it doesn't, I will continue to pile books on your head and see how many you can balance. If you can make it up to five books, form a like next to the ones who failed or didn't go. Those in that new line will pass to the second level. Those who can't have to stay at the first level. You can try the same level five times. You may not touch the books to keep them on your head. I will also add points if you walk gracefully. Now any questions?"

A girl raised her hand in the air. "What happens if you fail all five times at the same level?"

"Well, I'm sure you get disqualified. Those who don't pass the third level by the end of the day get disqualified too. I'm sure you will try your best on every level, now let's begin."

Although Solidad said it with sympathy, many of the girls shivered at that thought. _This is going to be pretty easy. I've done this a million times! But I might as well try my best. I can't lose in front of my enemies and also my family in heaven._

I tuned out my thoughts as I watch the other contestants. Some girls weren't able to carry even one book towards the balcony much less make it back. Others made it two or three then failed. Some were able to balance five books. Finally, it was my turn. Solidad place a book gently on my head. Walking back and forth, I easily made it pass the first level with no problem.

"My, my, you walk very gracefully, almost like a queen." Solidad said as she winked. I smiled at the comment and thanked her, earning a lot of glares from the other contestants.

The judge in charge pause all the activities. "I believe everyone is done. Please assemble in your new groups. We will give you a few minutes to relax after that." He repeated the instructions that she said before and everyone headed off to their new assigned spots in the grand ballroom. There were a few advisors in the first level that stayed but most of them went to the second level. This time I was paired with the guard with the ridiculous Cacturne costume.

"Hey! You're May right?" The guard said enthusiastically.

I nodded. "And you are…"

"I'm Harley!" He grabbed my hand and shook it. "Want a cookie?"

I was starting to freak out but luckily Harley started to give instructions. Brianna and her groupies also pass the first level and were smirking at me.

"Alright! For this round we will be doing the same thing as the first round. However this time you will be balancing a book on your left hand and on your head. Walk back and forth until all four books are on your left hand and all five books are on your head. After that we will switch the books on your left hand and put them on your right hand. You repeat the process again and if you pass, go ahead to the third level. Same rules apply. Got it darlings?"

And so the process started again. Even fewer girls passed the second level but I aced it easily again. Harley praised me as the girls all glared furiously at me for getting all the attention. It took a lot of my mental strength to ignore them.

Soon I was passing the third and fourth level too. Teacups and ropes were added to the mix but it wasn't too hard. Mentally, it took a hard toll on me. Flashback flooded back to my dead family and those princess lessons. I wanted to cry as my mother's and father's face appeared in my head. I missed Max's teasing and his bossy attitude. But I knew I had to stay strong, so I didn't cry.

Suddenly the large double doors opened and Andrew walked in with Roselia. The room quieted down. The King and Queen looked surprised but didn't say anything. Roselia took that time to race over to me.

"Lia!" she cried happily as it wrapped her rose arms around me.

"Roselia? What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise. I could hear Brianna's groupies mumbling something about the Roselia while they waited for their turn again at the third level. Brianna looked at Roselia in disgust as she waited for her turn at the fourth level. They probably realized that it was the same Roselia they ganged up on.

"You know this Roselia, May?" The fourth instructor said looking at Roselia.

I shrugged. "I do but I don't know who the owner is."

Andrew answered me instead. "Sorry for interrupting, it's the Prince's Roselia; I'm only taking care of her for him because he's somewhere else at the moment." He said as he called Roselia back to him. She obediently returned to him and the contest started again.

I turned towards Brianna's group as I approached the fifth level. I smiled as I notice that they were a bit pale. Brianna, who was also approaching the fifth level with me, was the palest of all, though she daringly tried to talk sweetly to Roselia but the effort was in vain. '_That's what you get for being mean to pokémon.' _I thought.

"Alright good job you two for making it this far!" Misty praised since she was the fifth instructor. "For this level, you must do everything you did at the level before. Like the third and fourth level, you will have three books stacked on you head and three books stacked on both hands. The rope will be tied on your ankles and 9 teacups will be filled fully to the brim with tea and placed onto the books on your head and hands. This time you will be walking on the balance beam and not on the floor. You may not spill more than 1/3 of each cup. You will be given as many tries as possible. Same rules apply. Good luck! You may rest a few minutes before you begin. If you complain, please be aware that my mallet is on me right now and I'm totally _not_ afraid to use it!" She ended the instructions with a threat.

Brianna went first. She slowly walked on the balance beam but her arms shook with the strain of the previous levels. The tea splashed a bit but she still continued. The room was silent as she approached the end of the balance beam. Brianna put one foot out as she tried to turn around. She lost her balance as she did so. The girls at the other stations sighed in relief.

It was my turn. The room was very tense as I stepped on the balance beam. The other stations had finish and all of girls stood and watch as I raised my palms and stood up tall, ready. No one spoke. They were all nervous. Everyone could tell that it was very hard because Brianna failed easily. I could tell that everyone was also anticipating if I was going to fail or not. Taking a deep breath, I started walking slowly. So far, so good.

Continuing to walk, I came to the end of the balance beam. Unlike Brianna, I slowly rotated on my toes instead of sticking on of my legs out. I turned my body around smoothly. During the rotation, the tea rippled a bit so I pause for a while before continuing. I carefully walked to the end of the course and relaxed.

Everyone stared at me for a few seconds, disbelieved. Well, mostly everyone. Misty and Solidad didn't look fazed. The queen personally went to grab a chair and took the books and the cups that were on my head. Staring at the cups in her hand, she murmured in wonder and disbelief.

"You didn't even spill one drop…"

Silence filled the room but was broken by me. "Really? I thought I had. It started rippling on the bar so I thought I had spilt some…"

Harley rushed over and looked. "No, not one drop. Darling, you really can balance well."

I blushed. "Um…thank you," I said quietly.

"Very graceful too," praised the queen.

Everyone started to whisper among themselves. I stood patiently on the balance beam, waiting for the advisors to take the cups and books in my hand as I stared at the ground, trying to ignore the stares and the whispering. The advisors were also busy gushing about what happened to notice me still on the bar with 3 books and 3 teacups on each hand, waiting for a chance to step down. Suddenly, a shoe was thrown my way. Unable to dodge with a rope tied on my ankles, the shoe hit me in the shoulders, breaking my balance. The teacups shattered the ground, tea splashing everywhere. Books fell with a thump. I waved my hand in the air, trying to regain my balance. I fell onto the ground, successfully avoiding a painful fall. Unfortunately, a piece of china from the teacup did cup into my left hand, bringing pain.

Andrew was the first to react. "Are you okay?" He asked as her approached. I winced in pain.

"No, of course I'm not okay!" I said sarcastically as I got up from the ground, trying to avoid using my left hand. Surprisingly, he didn't comment and rushed my towards the nurse's office.

After Nurse Joy pulled out the china piece, disinfected and wrapped my hand, she left me and Andrew alone.

"What happened to the Grasshead I knew so well?" I teased him.

All of the sudden, he hugged me tightly. It felt kind weird to be hugged by someone you hate but somehow I felt safe. "I was worried…" he mumbled. '_Okay, so what happened to the self-centered, annoying, egoistic, jerk?' _ I thought to myself.

"Where's Roselia?" I asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "What happened to the person who threw that shoe?"

"The girl was immediately disqualified, throwing a fit as the guard dragged her away," Andrew replied. "Roselia is in my pokeball, of course."

"I thought Roselia wasn't yours?" I asked confused.

He shook his head. "I lied. It was funny to see the group that bullied Roselia turn pale though."

I was shocked. "Wait. You _knew _they bullied Roselia?"

"Yeah, Roselia told me."

"Oh, okay…"

We chatted, also exchanging rude comments and insults back and forth. I ended up falling asleep on the patient's cot due to today events.

I also ended up waking in the morning to find a single red rose on the bedside along with a card that said,

'_Get well soon, December!'_

* * *

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Next Chapter Deadline: Posting it as soon as I can get back from New York!**


	11. Fighting Tooth and Nail, Literally!

**NO! I completely miss Contestshipping Day! :(**

**This idea completely came up last minute since I was dead set on adding another disqualification round. I'll give credit to my sister since I got this idea because she's taking karate (still a white belt, unfortunately). **

**Very special thanks to Amazon Huntress, Panda-Angel-Wings, Sakura Touko, Absolute Disaster Child, All Good Stories Need Music (can't agree with that, most of my favorite stories aren't songfics), Ama Zon, Guest, Pokemon Melody, IceQueen, pikagirl28271, and all the other great reviewers :D **

**P.S/ A reply to Absolute Disaster Child: Thanks for the suggestions. I will try my best to add a date and a kidnapping/rescue in the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: The day I will own Pokémon is the day I live on the sun at the age of 1,412 years old with a apple tree that grows bananas on 31st of February. Which is pretty much impossible.**

* * *

~Fighting tooth and nail, literally!~

Nobody's POV

May could feel the glares of the other girls in the cafeteria. The glares weren't like the ones she received before; theses glares seem to be razor-sharp knives digging in the back of her neck. It was almost like they had deemed her as enemy, a threat towards humanity. Ever since the first disqualification contest and the second disqualification contest, more and more girls teamed up with Brianna to take her down. She was dodging more and more girls, spending most of her free time hiding.

Speaking of the second disqualification contest, May aced it very easily. It was a test of how well they knew of Hoenn's history and country's problems. It wasn't her favorite subject but she knew it was important. Speaking of acing it, Brianna also did which didn't stop her bragging. May was ahead by several, if not numerous, points and that didn't ceased Brianna's hate for her.

"Oops! I'm so sorry!" A girl said sarcastically, dumping her soup "accidentally" on May's lap. Instead of getting angry, May only forced a smile and walked back to her room to change. Getting angry wouldn't help her at all since the girls wanted a negative response from her.

After changing, May decided to go outside to find Andrew. _'It's been a month since I first met him.' _She thought as she tried to locate him. Whenever she was down, she would always go to him to talk. He was understanding, even if he was a jerk mostly. May felt like she could depend on him more than she could with anyone else in the palace. She remembered Solidad's and Harley's teasing and she felt her face getting hotter. _'I don't like him that way…I like him as a friend.' _She tried to convinced herself.

It wasn't hard to locate the grasshead. He, as usual, was outside training his pokémon. "Absol! Dark pulse!" He shouted a command. Secretly, she liked this part of him. He was in full concentration, his intense green eyes never leaving his pokémon. Sweat ran down his face, glistening in the sun. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration yet you could see a small smile on his face if you looked closely.

"Hey Andrew!" May waved as she approached him. He finished his combination and turn to greet her.

"Hey July!" He smirked as he flipped his green hair. "Here to battle?" He suggested.

May shrugged. "Don't feel like it today." They have battled a few times , both sides winning and losing. It was their way of showing off their pokémon at the same time it was like a competition and both wanted to win. They were friends and rivals at the same time.

"Is the great September finally admitting she's lazy or is she admitting she can't beat me?" Andrew smirked as May scowled at him.

"For the last time, my name is MAY!" May shouted, letting her previous annoyance out. "I'm not lazy and I have already beaten you once!"

"You were just lucky," He chuckled at her annoyance. Before May could retort back, he pulled out a red rose out of thin air. '_Was he a magician?' _she thought as he gave me the rose.

"The contest is about to start," he stated nonchalantly. "You don't want to be late, now do you?"

May didn't like it, but she admitted that he was right. The grand clock tower in the city rang twelve times, signaling that it was noon.

"Well then, see you later February." He smirked again. "Break a leg, clumsy!"

"Don't jinx me!"

* * *

May POV

I was officially screwed.

Correction, I wasn't screwed. I was now going to turn into a hundred pounds of chopped meat. Why was I fearing for my life? Because there were a hundred girls trying to kill me. Or severely injure me. Or both. Although I was glad that there were only a hundred girls left in the competition (and more than two hundred disqualified), I did not was to be beaten up because the girls had the excuse to.

Want me to start from the beginning? I walked into a room of manically grinning ladies. The end. I'm too terrified for my life to explain the rest.

This contest is about fighting. Now you wonder, what does fighting have anything to do with becoming a queen? According to the first judge- who happened to have an impressive mustache- and the queen, it was about self-protection (which I haven't heard in all my years of princess training). In this contest we could not use any pokémon or any items like a helmet. Before I could drop out the contest, it had already started.

Bitch #1-the blond one whose name was Mina (so it wasn't Maya or Miya!)- was first with another girl who happened to be her friend. Instead of holding back, Mina and the girl went full force. And by that I meant they turned into vicious tigers. Mina yanked the girl's hair, pulling hard. The girl responded with tears and bit Mina's hand. Mina yelped and backed away, but then she kicked the girl (and she happened to have high heels on) in the face. I winced as the girl toppled to the ground, holding her nose-which was probably broken-and crying like there was no tomorrow.

"The winner is Mina!" The first judge said without emotion. I could tell a lot of girls were wincing on the inside too.

The next girl stepped up with another girl, and the whole process started all over again. Girls were rushed to the emergency room every few minutes.

Finally, it was my turn with Brianna. She confidently stalked into the battle arena like she was going to win. I knew by her expression that she was going to have fun pounding me. Unlike her and all the other girls, I hesitated. I didn't really care if this was for the prince or not. My knees shook in fear and anxiety.

"Is Miss May not fighting?" the judge asked in a monotone voice. I looked around. The queen and King sat up straighter, probably waiting to see what I would do. The girls (that weren't in the nurse's office) all cheered for Brianna.

"She is definitely fighting," Brianna answered for me, smirking and glaring at the same time. She knew I didn't want to lose to her as much as she didn't want to lose to me.

"Miss May is the one to answer," the Judge stated then he turned to me. "Are you fighting or not?"

"I…I…" I stuttered trying to find my voice. Who was I kidding? I would give any day for a chance to beat up Brianna! But something held me back. Maybe it was the intense gazes that were directed my way. Or maybe it was me that didn't have enough confidence.

I could hear a few girls whisper, "Come on! We haven't got all day!"

"Get in there and get beat up!"

"Win Brianna! Show her whose boss!"

"I…I…" I looked to the ground and thought for a split second. I gulped and looked back at the judge. He was tapping his foot impatiently. Confidence suddenly flooded into my system, bringing a rush of adrenaline. "I surrender."

"WHAT!?" everyone in the room shouted. They all had similar expressions, one of shock and disbelief. More stares were directed my way. The queen and king were in a shell-shock state, staring at me in wonder.

"W-would you p-please say t-that again?" the judge stuttered, not believing a single word that came out of my mouth.

My resolve didn't diminish. "I said that I surrender." I said bluntly.

The queen answered first. "Y-you do know what this means right?"

I nodded. "That I might lose my only chance to win the prince's heart. That I might be deduced points. That I might be prohibited to continue the contests. That I might be crazy or insane. That I might not be queen material after all."

"T-t-then why?"

"Because," I said truthfully. "Even if this is for the prince, even if it is for the kingdom, even if this is for the queen's position, I will not stray away from my beliefs. I don't see why we have to fight. Even if it was for self-defense, this is wrong. Hurting other people and knowing you hurt them is wrong. I may use a pokémon against another pokémon in battle but that's different from physically injuring a human. A lady, even if she isn't the queen, should not raise a hand against their own kind, their own people. I don't care if you believe differently, I will not raise a finger against another even if it kills me."

There was silence after I finished my speech. Then the king gave a standing ovation. The queen also stood up and clap, tears in her eyes. Slowly everyone in the room started to clap, even Brianna, who scowled at me.

"You really are something, May." The queen smiled as the clapping decreased. "I have not seen a girl who has surprise and taught me this much…"

"Indeed." The king said, a smile on his face. "You really something special…"

* * *

**Done! Although I still want to beat up Brianna (so so urged to do so), I felt like May wouldn't do something like that.**

**Isn't May a little OOC? Too much spunk I guess? If you don't like it please tell me and I'll tone it down a bit.**

**Please Review and leave suggestions! (I recently read a story that I liked but the author wrote that He or She will not continue unless they get 50 reviews. Isn't that wrong? Reviews should be received as a reward of hard work and is not something you force other people to do. I really hate those people!)**

* * *

**Next Chapter Deadline: July 27, 2014**


	12. Suspicion!

**Sorry about posting late at night! (but at least I got it in on time). But then again, I was checking and revising so many times because of the lack of WIFI. I was so glad to finally have it at 11:00 at night that I started crying in happiness. (I depend on WIFI like it's my life; my real life it too sucky and boring without it).**

**As many of you have asked, "Why don't you give May some friends?", well here's the answer, I didn't know if I should add OC, Serena, or Iris. That was the main problem. Then I realized that I was too deep into the story to add another character. SO I decided to give more parts to Dawn, Misty, and Leaf at the near end of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

~Suspicion!~

Nobody's POV

May traced the stone walls as she stepped down the dreary white corridor. Moving her feet rather slowly, she took in her surroundings. The north wing was completely empty, with the exception of few servants. No one was allowed there except the royal family. That is until she was given the privilege to have an audience with the Queen.

Humming a childish song in her head, she looked out the clear open windows on both sides of her, trying to calm herself. The floor overlooked the backyard, water garden, and the greenhouse. Pokémon scattered around and about. May was urged to pull out her own pokémon, fearing that they haven't witness the open sky for weeks.

Finally arriving at her destination, she took a deep breath. Gazing wistfully out the window for the final time, she placed her knuckles on the smooth wooden door and knocked.

Almost immediately, a soothing soft voice replied back. "Come in!"

Taking the invitation, May cautiously twisted on the gold doorknob, making the door give way. Stepping in, she looked around taking in the bright cheerful wall and the light blue curtains. The queen sat tall in a chair, smiling warmly. A large table was set like a tea party right in the middle of the large room.

"Welcome May!" The queen said. She was a beauty with a heart-shaped face with long eyelashes. Her blond hair was a contrast to her husband's forest green hair and her eyes were green as fresh grass. May couldn't pinpoint it but somehow the eyes look very familiar. "Won't you sit down?"

May scurried into a random chair and gazed at the ground. She wasn't normally shy but for some reason she could face the woman in front of her.

"May, I would like to know more about you," The queen started as she brought a teacup to her lips. "I've been interested in meeting you after the embroidery contest."

May's head shot up and her earlier shyness disappeared. "That long? Why? What about me interest you?"

The queen thought for a moment. "Hmm… I guess what interested me at first was your artwork. The quality and how you did it in such a short amount of time from scratch…it would take years to perfect!"

May blushed at the compliment. "Thank you!" She mumbled in embarrassment.

"Not only that… Your posture, it has always been perfect. Too perfect. Even now your posture is perfect and your manners too. It seems like you've been raised in high standing…" The queen continued.

May was now in panic mode. _How could she detect something like that? What is she finds out that I'm actually a princess? _"I-I bet the other g-girls also have p-perfect posture!" She stammered quickly.

The queen shook her head. "Not all the time. You also made quite an expression on us in the other contests, especially the first disqualification round and the last contest."

May's eyes widen but she let out a sigh of relief. "Wait! You're not mad at me? I thought I broke a rule…"

"Nonsense! What you did was brave! It showed that you really have what it takes to become the next queen."

Before May could reply the phone rang. The queen answered it and sighed. Finally she set the phone down. "I guess I have to go now. Thanks to you, I've gotten to know a lot more about you."

"It's not a problem."

"Please remember that the royal family has you on high regards, especially Drew."

"Drew? You mean the prince? He knows me?" May asked confused.

The queen gave a secret smile. "He's watching you closer than any of us…" She walked out slowly, allowing May to follow her.

May followed, her thoughts all jumbled up and swirled like a tornado._Drew's keeping an eye on me? Who is he? Why is he keeping an eye on me and not on the other girls?_

The queen left with a silent goodbye, leaving May with her thoughts.

"Airhead's actually thinking?" A deep chuckle interrupted her thoughts.

May's head shot toward the voice. "Andrew! I know it's you! Come out!"

He seemly materialized behind her and grabbed May's shoulder. May blushed at the touch as she turned again to face him.

"Andrew! Don't scare me!"

"It's your fault for not paying attention," Andrew said as he flipped his hair.

"Well, it's your fault for-"

Andrew interrupted her. "What were you thinking about? You were so in thought that you almost face planted the wall."

May scoffed as she folded her arms. "Like I would tell you!"

"You're probably daydreaming about me, aren't you" He smirked.

"In your dreams!" May shouted. She tried to calm down by counting to ten. "I was thinking about what the queen said!"

She suddenly got Andrew's attention really fast. "The queen? What did she tell you?" He asked cautiously. _Don't tell me mom told her that…_

"Oh nothing really important," She paused. "Just that the prince is watching my progress."

Andrew tensed. "Is that so…"

"It's weird though… why would he watch me when there are ninety-nine more girls to worry about?" She continued.

_Because you're special. _Andrew thought. He didn't voice that out though, "Yeah, why would he like a chubby, clumsy airhead with a terrible temper?" He snorted instead.

"ANDREW! I'M NOT CHUBBY, CLUMSY, NOR DO I HAVE A BAD TEMPER!"

"I was kidding, sheesh! Can't take a joke can you, August?"

"My name is May!" She yelled. She stomped her foot on the ground.

"Sure July," He snickered at her.

"Hey May-darling!" A voice beckon May over. She didn't have to turn to know its Harley. "Can you give me a hand?"

"Sure!" May called back. "I'll be there in a minute!"

"Well, I have to go now. See you!" she turned away from Andrew. As she turn and ran, a sparkling object dropped out of her fanny pack. Andrew picked it up to examined it. His eyes widened. _M-Maybelle's Sapphire Pendant! Why would she have it?_

"Hey June!" Andrew called towards her retreating figure. He hid the pendant in his pocket, hoping she didn't notice.

"It's MAY!" she called back, obviously not pleased at the nickname.

Andrew flung his signature rose at her. As usual, she caught it with grace. "How about we go to the village together tomorrow?"

"WAIT! A-are you asking me on a d-date?!" She blushed a deep shade of red.

"Yeah, something like that." _I have to know. Is it really her?_

* * *

**And of course, the juicy details of their date will be given next time!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Next Chapter Deadline:**** August 3rd, 2014**


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry that I couldn't post the next chapter (A very important one too!). I blame it on my hard drive that decided just yesterday to completely break! Though I hold some responsibility too because I didn't get it fixed when it was having random shutdown moments.**

**The next chapter will come as soon as my computer's fixed (gonna take a long time because I have to order a hard drive and blah blah blah) or when I get a new laptop. (I'm currently writing this on my iPad)**

**~TrueOtaku**


End file.
